Forbidden
by little santa
Summary: Aku mencintainya, cukup dalam untuk membuatku menginginkan kebahagiaannya. Itulah mengapa ia tak mengenalku... Aku tak boleh ada dalam hidupnya.  Ketika segala sesuatu yang kaucintai adalah terlarang...


__**A/N: Sebuah fic _canon_ yang dibuat dengan niat lebih daripada niat saat menulis Moon Forfeit, fic sebelum ini. Sebelumnya, tolong maklumi segala kekurangan yang mungkin ada disini, _readers_.**

_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and the characters inside (Sasha, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Vasilii, Jane) belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story line and the additional characters inside were created by me._

Timeline: Sekitar 1000s AD; sebelum eksistensi klan Cullen; sebelum Carmen dan Eleazar bergabung dalam klan Denali.

Sudut pandang: Sasha dari Denali.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>...bahkan keabadian, tidak mampu menghentikan maut...<em>

* * *

><p>Aura kematian berpendar di sekelilingku begitu bibir itu melengkung seperti sabit, menciptakan sebentuk senyum. Senyum itu tak kunjung pudar, tak kehilangan auranya setitik pun, sama seperti pesona maut yang terpancar darinya.<p>

Tak satu pun hal mengusik pikiranku, kecuali magnet yang menarikku pada sesuatu di pelukanku ini. Tidak sampai hal itu terjadi.

Sesuatu membakarku.

Terlalu panas. Perih. Cemas. Panik.

Lalu aku melihat_nya_. Terlepas dari jaraknya nun jauh disana, terlepas dari jubah-jubah hitam kelam yang berjajar anggun di hadapanku, aku melihatnya, dengan teramat jelas.

Malaikat pencabut nyawa itu tersenyum anggun padaku.

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin kau tak ikut?" Tanya memastikan. Aku mengangguk dan kembali berpura-pura sibuk menekuri buku legenda anak-anak bulan, yang sejujurnya nyaris tak kubaca. Buku bukanlah salah satu hal yang membuatku tertarik.<p>

"Tentu, Kate. Sekarang buku lebih nikmat daripada darah singa gunung," goda Irina, membuatku memutar bola mataku.

"Haha, lucu sekali. Sekarang mengapa kalian tidak pergi bercengkerama saja dengan singa-singa gunung kesayangan kalian itu dan membawakanku sedikit dari yang kalian peroleh?"

Kate menjulurkan lidahnya. "Titipanmu pasti sudah habis di tengah jalan, jadi kau harus puas dengan rusa sampai kau bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada buku-bukumu. Rusa yang malang."

"Singa gunung yang malang," gumamku. "Sudah, pergi sana."

"Sampai nanti, Sasha!" Tiga bersaudara berambut pirang itu bergantian berujar, disusul suara tiga pasang kaki berlari. Setelah hanya terdengar suara angin berembus dan memastikan mereka tak mungkin melihatku, kututup buku berjudul _Secret of The Moon_ itu dan kulempar ke rak buku, hingga buku tebal kecoklatan itu kembali tersusun sempurna di sela-sela buku lain yang kebanyakan sama tebalnya.

Mereka tak tahu dan tidak boleh tahu.

Aku meninggalkan rumah menuju arah yang berbeda dari vampir-vampir remaja ciptaanku itu, menuju hutan. Dalam perjalanan aku menemukan segerombol rusa dan berhasil memangsa dua di antaranya. Dua sudah cukup, setidaknya untuk mempertahankan warna mataku tetap emas kekuningan.

_Rusa yang malang_, batinku mengingat ucapan Kate.

Hampir sampai ke pinggir hutan, aroma darah yang kuat dan bersih mengusik indra penciumanku. Dengan paksa kublokir udara yang hendak masuk ke hidungku, memilih menahan napas dan menggunakan mulut saja jika diperlukan. Aku berjalan dengan kecepatan manusia, lalu berhenti begitu mendengar suara kapak tertancap pada batang pohon. Dan disanalah ia berada.

Seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan untuk ukuran manusia, namun tetap tak sebanding dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki duniaku. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku tertarik—hingga jatuh hati—padanya. Sorot matanya yang tajam dan keras, yang sejujurnya tampak dingin tapi cukup keren, mengingatkanku pada... ayah biologisku.

Dad memandang kehidupan dan segala sesuatunya dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Agak sulit menjelaskannya, pokoknya ia berbeda. Dad teramat menyayangiku, bahkan mungkin melebihi cinta Mom padaku. Begitu ia menyusul ibuku ke alam baka beberapa dekade yang lalu, perasaan kehilangan itu tak terelakkan. Sorot mata Dad yang meski dingin namun berlawanan dengan kasih yang dimilikinya terus bermain-main di benakku dan tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkanku.

Hingga aku melihatnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat ikal itu.

Enrique.

Sejak pertama melihat sorot matanya, pikiranku langsung melayang pada ayahku, dan hatiku—tanpa perintah dan entah mengapa—seolah memiliki magnet yang terus-menerus menarikku ke dekatnya. Sebagian besar diriku menginginkannya; menginginkan diriku untuk terus berada di dekatnya. Yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku sudah jatuh hati... adalah ketika aku tahu bahwa hasratku akan darahnya tidak ada artinya dibanding hasratku memilikinya. Atau setidaknya, hanya berdekatan dengannya.

Aku mencintainya, cukup dalam untuk membuatku menginginkan kebahagiaannya. Itulah mengapa ia tak mengenalku, bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku tak boleh ada dalam hidupnya, karena kehadiranku dipastikan akan mengacaubalaukan dunianya, kebahagiaannya...

Setelah pertemuan pertama di hutan itu, aku mencoba mengikuti Enrique yang membawa potongan-potongan kayu ke rumahnya. Rumahnya begitu mungil. Aku memperhatikan keluarganya melalui jendela; seorang istri yang lemah lembut serta seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 3 tahun yang mewarisi warna mata ayahnya, biru. Tanpa perlu melihat dua kali pun aku sudah menyadari keharmonisan keluarganya.

Itulah mengapa ia tak mengenalku. Itulah mengapa aku tak pernah muncul di hadapannya. Itulah alasanku menolak ikut berburu singa gunung. Tentu saja bukan karena buku—siapapun tahu aku tak menyukai buku, bahkan Tanya kelihatannya sedikit curiga padaku sejak aku secara misterius mulai terobsesi pada buku-buku legenda aneh.

Itulah alasannya.

Aku tak ingin mengusik kebahagiaannya, terlepas dari retakan di hatiku yang mulai tercipta oleh kesadaran bahwa aku takkan pernah memilikinya. Aku _ingin_ melihatnya bahagia. Meskipun aku harus puas hanya dengan melihat dari kejauhan.

Kuikuti langkahnya yang mulai mengarah ke rumah, seperti kebiasaanku sejak aku jatuh hati padanya. Ia masuk ke rumah dengan agak tergesa, meski matahari belum lama tak terlihat di langit. Aku mengitari rumah untuk mengintip dari jendela yang mengarah ke kamarnya, tahu bahwa ia akan masuk ke kamar.

Perkiraanku tak meleset, karena hanya beberapa detik setelah aku berdiri beberapa meter di depan jendela, dari balik semak-semak, Enrique masuk ke kamar dan melihat dengan penuh sayang ke arah bocah laki-laki yang sudah tertidur. Ia lalu menghampiri istrinya, mengelus pipinya lembut, dan menautkan bibir mereka. Setiap detail sekecil apapun tak luput dari perhatianku walaupun aku berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari jendela. Enrique dan istrinya masih berciuman dengan mesra, penuh gairah, dan aku tahu aku tak sanggup menyaksikan lebih lanjut begitu Enrique mencium istrinya di tempat tidur.

Bulan purnama yang bulat sempurna, dilengkapi puluhan kerlip bintang yang nyaris tak tampak, menjadi saksi kemesraan dua insan manusia di dalam rumah kecil mereka. Dua insan yang begitu saling mencintai, tanpa pernah menyadari luka yang diakibatkannya bagi hati seorang vampir berambut emas yang sempat turut menjadi saksi keharmonisan itu.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berlalu, dan semakin hari objek bacaanku, dalam tanda kutip, makin merambah kemana-mana. Sekarang di tanganku tergeletak sebuah buku tebal bertuliskan <em>Incubus<em> dengan _font_ besar meliuk-liuk. Segera setelah ketiga putriku pergi berburu—kali ini mereka pergi ke kawasan selatan untuk mencoba objek buruan baru yang diberitahukan seorang vampir nomaden saat ia datang berkunjung—buku itu terlempar sempurna kembali ke tempatnya, bahkan tanpa sempat kuhabiskan satu bab awal.

Kubiarkan sebuah magnet hangat dalam diriku menarikku ke pinggir hutan, tempat pemuda berambut cokelat ikal yang kucintai itu biasa menebang kayu. Kulemparkan pandanganku dari balik pepohonan ke sekelilingku.

Tidak ada apa-apa selain suara gemerisik pohon.

Aku melirik matahari dan memperkirakan letaknya, lalu memutuskan bahwa hari sudah cukup siang, sama seperti waktu-waktu biasanya. Namun ia tak ada.

Tak mungkin Enrique datang kesini lebih awal, karena bau yang tertinggal bukannya baru, tapi sudah berumur sehari sebagai bekas bau tubuhnya kemarin. Kuputuskan untuk meneruskan langkah lebih dekat ke rumahnya, dan berjalan memutar untuk melihat dari jendela yang mengarah ke kamar. Tidak ada siapapun.

Aku kembali berjalan mengitari rumah untuk memperhatikan dari jendela terluar. Saat itulah bau itu menyergap penciumanku.

Bau yang tak asing untuk dunia_ku_.

Bau vampir, juga _werewolf_...

_Vampir!_

Tidak datang ke hutan seperti biasanya... Tak ada di kamar bersama istrinya... Bau vampir...

Aku tersentak begitu kesimpulan itu terbentuk dalam waktu kurang dari setengah detik. Terburu-buru, meski tanpa suara, kumasuki rumah kecil Enrique dengan dada yang mungkin berdegup kencang, kalau jantungku masih bisa berdetak.

Lalu... bau darah.

Aku sontak menahan nafas, pikiranku melayang kemana-mana, tapi tetap berjalan maju perlahan-lahan, mengikuti sumber bau darah tersebut. Dan disitulah ia.

Nyaris pingsan saking lemasnya oleh kelegaan, aku memperhatikannya menangis tanpa suara, memeluk sebuah... jasad dengan darah nyaris tak bersisa. Sedetik belum lagi berlalu begitu aku berhasil menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi dengan fakta-fakta yang kulihat dan kuketahui.

Istrinya meninggal. Dengan cara tak wajar, oleh seorang vampir nomaden entah siapa yang kebetulan lewat. Entah sedang apa Enrique sehingga ia dan anak bayinya tak ikut menjadi penganan vampir yang lewat itu.

Wajah Enrique diliputi kesedihan yang amat dalam, dan hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat hatiku serasa tertusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum—tidak, tidak, ribuan pedang tajam—yang membuat dadaku terasa amat sesak. Aku berjalan keluar tanpa menimbulkan suara yang tak perlu dan memperhatikannya dari balik jendela. Ingin benar aku menghampirinya saat itu juga dan memeluknya untuk menghapuskan kesedihannya. Perlu pertahanan diri yang amat kuat untuk tidak menghambur masuk ke rumahnya dan menghiburnya, dan jelas bukan hal mudah menahan keinginanku untuk menghampiri Enrique.

Lama sekali ia diam dalam keheningan, masih dengan ekspresi menyayat hati yang melingkupi wajahnya. Bahkan setelah terdengar suara tangisan kecil seorang bocah pun, ia bergeming.

Itulah mengapa aku terkejut memperhatikan perubahan ekspresinya, yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi wajah benci. Rasa panik melingkupiku begitu sorot matanya memancarkan kemarahan, kebencian, dendam tak terbalaskan, dan entah apalagi. Ia melepaskan jasad istrinya, lalu tanpa emosi, tanpa kata, menggendong bocah laki-laki itu dan berjalan dengan kasar keluar dari rumahnya. Aku memerhatikannya dari samping rumah, cukup yakin bahwa ia takkan menoleh.

Aku membuntutinya. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, ia dan anaknya, serta aku—yang tanpa sepengetahuannya juga berada di sana—tiba di pinggir sungai yang mengalir ke desa perumahaan penduduk. Tanpa kata, kuperhatikan ia melamun, memandangi bayinya yang sudah berhenti menangis. Lama setelahnya Enrique bergerak.

Masih tanpa ada kata yang sanggup kuucapkan, aku tertegun melihat apa yang hendak dilakukan_nya_.

* * *

><p>Meskipun aku masih tak mengerti mengapa Enrique menaruh anaknya dalam keranjang dan menghanyutkannya ke sungai, namun aku tak membuang waktu untuk memikirkannya, dan kembali membuntuti Enrique yang berjalan kembali ke rumah.<p>

Ia beranjak ke dapur—aku melihatnya dari jendela yang menghadap ke dapur—dan mengambil sebilah pisau. Dan sebelum aku sempat berkedip, pisau itu sudah tertancap sempurna di antara urat nadinya. Ia jatuh terduduk, dan aku, tanpa pikir panjang, menghambur masuk ke rumah dengan kecepatan kilat.

Ia, Enrique, melihatku.

—sebelum tubuhnya kemudian tergeletak tak berdaya sekaligus _tak bernyawa_. Seperti kesetanan, kucabut pisau yang menancap di lengannya itu, lalu menatap ngeri ke arah urat nadinya yang sudah terputus.

Sudah terputus.

Yang berarti, tak ada denyut nadi. Tak ada detak jantung. Tak ada nyawa.

Aku jatuh terduduk, bukan karena kakiku lemas, tapi karena hatiku—yang sedang tercabik-cabik ini—tak mampu lagi menahanku tetap berdiri. Kupeluk Enrique—ini Enrique, Enrique-ku, bukan jasadnya—dengan sepenuh hati. Tak kupedulikan bau darah yang menetes-netes dari pergelangan tangannya. Namun begitu setetes darah lagi terjatuh di depan mataku, sebuah pemikiran melintas.

Darah...

Segera kurealisasikan pemikiranku tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut. Sambil memblokir jalur pernapasanku, aku _menggigit_ lehernya, sebisa mungkin berusaha tak mengisap darahnya.

Aku tak tahu, bahwa bahkan keabadian pun, tidak mampu menghentikan kematian. Aku tak tahu, bahwa bahkan racun vampir pun, tidak mampu membuat jantung yang sudah berhenti kembali berdetak. Aku tak tahu, bahwa bahkan usaha seorang vampir pun, tidak mampu menghidupkan... _mayat_.

Sesuatu menekan dadaku, begitu aku mulai sadar usahaku sia-sia. Sesuatu yang amat berat, yang membuatku lebih dari sekadar gundah. Kucoba untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam—tanpa memedulikan kerongkonganku yang serasa terbakar—dan membuangnya kembali, dalam usaha menyingkirkan sebongkah rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadaku. Usaha yang belum tampak keberhasilannya, dan kelihatannya memang tak akan berhasil.

Bahuku terkulai, lebih dari berduka. Berjam-jam kuhabiskan untuk menatap wajah Enrique, tanpa bisa benar-benar menerima bahwa ia sudah mati. Tak ada lagi Enrique si penebang kayu, Enrique bermata biru, Enrique yang tampan... Yang tersisa hanyalah kenangan menyakitkan, yang bahkan tak bisa disebut kenangan.

Amat kusayangkan tubuhku yang abadi ini tak bisa memproduksi cairan. Pikirku, kalau emosiku bisa tumpah dalam bentuk tangisan, tentu sebongkah rasa sesak yang tetap bercokol di dadaku ini bisa berkurang, setidaknya sedikit.

Atau seandainya saja tubuhku bisa lelah. Aku akan menangis sepanjang hari, menumpahkan emosiku, sekaligus membuat tubuhku kehabisan tenaga sehingga aku jatuh tertidur. Tidur, melepaskan diri dari realita walau hanya sejenak, pasti bisa membantu.

_Seandainya_ aku bukan seorang vampir.

* * *

><p>Lamunanku, termasuk berbagai kalimat yang diawali dengan kata 'andaikan', tanpa kusadari merambah kemana-mana, lalu tiba pada sebuah pemikiran. Untuk seorang pemuda tampan yang kini sudah tak bernyawa, adakah gunanya aku tetap mendedikasikan hidupku untuknya? Bahkan bukan hanya hidup, tapi perasaan, emosi, jiwa; semuanya kudedikasikan untuknya. Bukankah itu sebuah penyia-nyiaan?<p>

_Andaikan_ Enrique masih hidup dan bahagia, meskipun aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan tanpa sedikit pun memilikinya—andaikan itu benar-benar terjadi—tentu masalahnya akan berbeda. Tak ada penyia-nyiaan. Tentu tak masalah buatku untuk mencurahkan seluruh perhatian dan perasaanku untuk yang kucintai, namun pada saat yang sama tak dapat kumiliki, asalkan ia bahagia. Ya, yang terpenting ia _hidup_ dan bahagia. Sayangnya semua ini masih bagian dari pengandaian.

Sia-sia.

Harus kuakui bahwa itu benar. Sebuah... _mayat_—butuh tenaga ekstra untuk mengucapkan kata itu—tentu tak layak mendapatkan apa yang kuberikan. Tidakkah lebih baik jika aku memiliki sesuatu yang merepresentasikan dirinya? Yang membuatku bisa mengenangnya selamanya? Bukan hanya di hatiku, tapi juga di realitaku. Sesuatu yang nyata, yang bisa kusentuh, karena memori akan pudar...

Tidak sampai setengah menit berpikir dan mencari-cari, sebuah ide muncul di benakku, begitu pandanganku tertumbuk pada jasad istri Enrique yang terbaring di ruang tengah.

Dengan sebuah harapan baru, walaupun juga dengan berat hati, aku beranjak keluar dari rumah itu. Meninggalkan Enrique dan istrinya yang sudah kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia, kenangan pahit mengenainya, serta sebagian dari jiwaku yang turut dibawanya kemana pun nyawanya melayang.

* * *

><p><em>Apa yang kulakukan<em>?

Lagi, kutatap mata merah tua milik bocah kecil di hadapanku. Sangat jelas di ingatanku bahwa dulunya, atau setidaknya dua hari yang lalu, kedua bola mata itu berwarna biru cerah.

Apapun yang sudah terjadi, apapun yang sedang terjadi, dan apapun yang belum terjadi; segala sesuatu yang menyangkut hal _ini_, terlarang untuk diketahui siapapun. Bahkan putri-putriku yang kusayangi, Tanya, Kate, Irina...

Memoriku melayang pada kejadian dua hari lalu.

_Aku berlari, lebih cepat dari kecepatanku biasanya, lebih cepat dari angin yang berhembus. Pohon-pohon lebat mengintip di sudut mataku, sementara aku memfokuskan mataku pada aliran sungai, mencari-cari. Beberapa menit yang panjang berlalu, kulewati dengan terus berlari, hingga akhirnya mataku menangkap bayangan keranjang itu._

_ Keranjang itu dimainkan arus dan berada beberapa meter jauhnya dari sisi sungai yang kulewati, sehingga aku melompat ke seberang karena tanganku tak cukup panjang untuk meraihnya. Begitu keranjang itu ada dalam dekapanku, bola mata biru bocah itu langsung menarik perhatianku. Mataku bahkan menatapnya tanpa berkedip, tanpa berpaling memerhatikan yang lain-lain._

_ Bola mata biru yang mengingatkanku pada Enrique... menatapku sambil seolah memancarkan kehangatannya. Seolah tersenyum padaku, seolah berkata padaku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

_ Ya, mungkin saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seandainya aku tidak menarik nafas tanpa sengaja, dan aroma darahnya yang menggiurkan berebut masuk ke indera penciumanku. Tenggokoranku serasa terbakar dibuatnya. Aroma darahnya benar-benar... tak terkatakan. Tak terdeskripsikan. Aku tahu aroma darah manusia memang menggiurkan, tapi aroma_nya_, aroma bocah ini, bahkan seribu kali jauh lebih kuinginkan!_

La Tua Cantante.

_Kalimat itu melintas begitu saja di benakku begitu di luar kesadaranku, aku menancapkan gigiku pada leher bocah ini. Hangatnya darah dan rasanya yang melebihi aromanya menawanku. Tak kupedulikan suara tangisan bayi itu yang memekik kesakitan—suaranya begitu nyaring. Tak bisa berkutik, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali memuaskan dahaga akan darahnya, darah yang bernyanyi untukku ini... Saat itulah sebuah alarm berdering—amat nyaring—di kepalaku, meneriakkan satu nama berulang-ulang._

_ ENRIQUE. ENRIQUE... ENRIQUE!_

_ Aku berjuang, berusaha, mengerahkan segenap kemampuan yang pernah kumiliki, mencari jalan untuk berhenti. Nama Enrique melintas sekali lagi di benakku, di pengelihatanku, di pendengaranku... Dan saat aku menemukan_nya_, menemukan cara untuk berhenti—cara untuk menyelamatkan bocah ini, meski dalam wujud yang berbeda, wujud imortal—mataku menangkap sebuah kertas di keranjang itu dengan satu kata besar-besar tertulis di atasnya._

_ Vasilii._

* * *

><p>Aku tak tahu apa yang membawaku kesini. Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang membawa <em>mereka<em> kesini.

Oh, tidak, tidak. Tentu saja aku tahu. Dua minggu mengetahui bahwa anak imortal adalah mimpi buruk bagi sejarah vampir yang terlibat dengannya, dua minggu berusaha menutupi apa yang terjadi dari siapapun, dua minggu menyayangi bocah ini sebagai representasi dari sosok yang paling kucintai—yang sudah mati, ternyata aku gagal.

Aku tak tahu mengapa aku gagal. Sekali lagi, aku tak tahu mengapa mereka berada disini. Maksudku, tak ada yang memberitahu mereka tentang eksistensi Vasilii, bocah bermata merah tua yang kusayangi ini. Lalu dari mana mereka tahu?

Saat itu aku melupakan keberadaan Demetri dan bakatnya—yang meskipun tak menghancurkan secara langsung, namun jelas ya secara tidak langsung. Apapun itu, yang jelas bakatnya punya kekuatan menghancurkan.

Aku masih ingat tatapan kaget sekaligus kecewa dari wajah putri-putriku tadi, begitu mereka menghampiri rumah kecil bekas Enrique bersama para vampir tua berjubah hitam. Aku tahu dari mana rasa kecewa itu bersumber; tentu saja dari bocah menggemaskan di pelukanku. Aku tahu rasa kecewa itu perlahan berubah menjadi tanda tanya—mempertanyakan mengapa aku melakukan ini. Aku tahu aku bisa menjelaskan.

Yang aku tidak tahu, aku_ tidak_ punya waktu untuk menjelaskan. Karena penjelasan sekecil apapun, sebenar apapun, takkan bisa dibenarkan untuk urusan yang satu ini; urusan anak imortal, yang secara eksplisit ditentang keberadaannya, yang selalu tabu untuk dibicarakan—sejak larangan itu disuarakan.

Kuharap Tanya, Kate, dan Irina mengerti sorot permintaan maafku, atas apa yang kulakukan dan atas apa yang tidak kukatakan. Karena ternyata, aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk bicara.

Aura kematian berpendar di sekelilingku begitu bibir itu melengkung seperti sabit, menciptakan sebentuk senyum. Senyum itu tak kunjung pudar, tak kehilangan auranya setitik pun, sama seperti pesona maut yang terpancar darinya.

Jane.

Tak satu pun hal mengusik pikiranku, kecuali magnet yang menarikku pada sesuatu di pelukanku ini. Vasilii di pelukanku—bocah yang amat kusayangi karena ia merepresentasikan sosok yang paling kucintai, yang sudah tiada. Tidak sampai hal itu terjadi.

Sesuatu membakarku. Aku tak tahu apakah itu bakat Jane yang terkenal yang melakukannya, atau malah api sungguhan yang sedang melumatku sekarang.

Terlalu panas. Perih. Cemas. Panik. Rasa panasnya yang memerihkan begitu nyata, begitu terasa, sehingga aku cukup yakin bahwa api sungguhanlah yang sedang membakarku sekarang, dan bukannya bakat menakjubkan Jane. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku khawatir. Aku mencemaskan Vasilii dalam pelukanku. Ia pasti amat sangat ketakutan.

Kusadari waktunya sudah dekat. Dan aku tahu, dengan pasti, bahwa tak ada lagi—hal sekecil apapun—yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku maupun nyawa bocah berusia tiga tahun di pelukanku ini. Aku juga mengerti bahwa ternyata, bahkan tubuh yang sarat keabadian seperti yang dimiliki aku dan bocah kecilku, Vasilii, tidak mampu menghentikan maut yang sudah menanti.

Lalu aku melihat_nya_. Terlepas dari jaraknya nun jauh disana, terlepas dari jubah-jubah hitam kelam yang berjajar anggun di hadapanku, aku melihatnya, dengan teramat jelas.

Malaikat pencabut nyawa itu tersenyum anggun padaku.

Kemudian yang tersisa hanyalah kegelapan yang lebih pekat dari semua gelap yang ada... Yang tersisa—

—hanyalah sebuah ketiadaan.

**FIN**

_21 Januari 2012 - 17:17._

__**A/N: Jadi itulah fiksi canon hasil imajinasi saya, _author_ amatir ini. Fiksi ini disebabkan oleh tidak adanya alasan yang jelas tentang mengapa Sasha menciptakan Vasilii padahal ia tahu itu anak imortal itu dilarang, apa sebenarnya hubungan Sasha dengan Vasilii, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar itu. Berhubung belum ada jawabannya, muncullah ide untuk menulis fic canon ini untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.**

**Apa pendapatmu? Kelebihan dan kekurangan fic ini? _Please post a review, it would mean a lot. __Thanks for reading and reviewing (if you do), see you in the next fictions! :D_  
><strong>


End file.
